Baila
by spxilerwilliams
Summary: Bailan y las llamas se avivan. [pre-canon/what If] *Ambientado tres años antes del 3x06*


**o1.**

El baile de la Campana Plateada era siempre, año con año, un motivo para desbordar el vino más caro de Mewni, sacar las vestiduras de gala y mantener el castillo real lleno de decoraciones y canciones. Aquella tradición ya venía inculcada desde muchos años antes de que su madre, o quizás la madre de su madre, naciera. Más, con el tiempo la ostentosidad de los lujos fue creciendo con decoro hasta ser la rebelión marcada de lo extravagante. Star al ser su primer baile, se sentía completamente excitada. Se imaginaba que podría cotillear con las princesas de los reinos vecinos, tomar ponche hasta reventar o bien bailar el vals de los dedos con Pony Head.

Hasta qué—.

(Llegó el príncipe más ardiente de toda la galaxia.

 **o2.**

— Escuché que una nueva princesa está por llegar— le confió su colega príncipe, Larry Kelpbottom.

Tom levantó una ceja. Estaban en un salón de baile abarrotado de gente, donde las familias reales circulaban ruidosamente a su alrededor y degustaba los manjares preparados que se exhibían en las largas mesas de buffet, no había necesidad de hablar en voz baja— ¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

Larry miró de derecha a izquierda, con una gota de sudor rodando por su frente. Su voz, aun baja, murmuró—, porque ella podría escucharme —apuntó con una mano verde en dirección a un plato de canapés, donde flotaba una cabeza azul de unicornio.

— ¿Tienes miedo de la princesa Ponyhead? —Preguntó, quizás demasiado fuerte. Casi como si hubiera estado escuchando, la princesa se materializó justo al lado de ellos, haciendo que el príncipe Larry se sobresaltara y lanzará un grito poco masculino. Tom soltó una carcajada. Miró a la princesa Ponyhead, con la tiara ligeramente torcida y los ojos demasiado grandes y brillantes para su gusto. En ocasiones, Tom se preguntaba si su personalidad efusiva se atribuía a su educación o por el hecho de que ella había comido setenta y cuatro cupcakes ridículamente dulces (—que su madre había horneado para el baile).

Ponyhead volteó su melena hacia atrás y soltó un "tch" de desaprobación.

— Perdón, sé que soy la persona más maravillosa de todas, pero hablar de mí mientras yo no esté aquí es de mala educación cariño. —Le guiñó un ojo a Tom (quién echo la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de repulsión) y al príncipe Larry.

Larry hizo una reverencia nerviosa. — Lo sentimos mucho, Alteza.

— Como sea, amigo —respondió Ponyhead, levantando una ceja—, solo deja de ser raro.

Tom decidió salvar a Larry de responder vergonzosamente, e interrumpió. — De acuerdo. Larry dijo que vendría una nueva princesa. ¿Has oído algo?

Para su sorpresa, Ponyhead emitió un pequeño puchero y sus ojos resplandecieron. — Por supuesto que sí, amigo. Es la hija del Rey River y la Reina Moon. Su nombre es Star y es mi mejor amiga —entrecerró los ojos y una oleada de humo salió de su nariz— M.Í.A.

— ¿El rey River tiene una hija? —Tom estaba desconcertado—, no tenía idea.

— Por supuesto que no, —Respondió la princesa Jaggs, quién se acercaba al grupo caminando con una soda de mantequilla en la mano— el rey cree que su hija es una delicada flor, o algo así. Por eso no la ha dejado venir por los últimos tres años. Aunque de hecho, ella tiene nuestra edad.

Como si fuera una señal, una gran fanfarria de trompetas resonó en toda la sala. Tom observó ansioso mientras Manfred caminaba a la esquina con una sonrisa vaga. El sirviente real se aclaró la garganta e hizo un gesto a los guardias para que abrieran las grandes puertas dobles que servían como entrada.

— Anunciando la llegada de la Reina Moon Butterfly, soberana de Mewni y su esposo, el Rey River. —Un guardia se acercó y le susurró algo al oído que ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a oír. Manfred abrió mucho los ojos— ¡Oh! Es una grata sorpresa anunciar también a la princesa Star Butterfly, de once años.

Tom había visto varias veces antes al rey y a la reina de Mewni. Siempre se veían atraviados en atuendos de una cortesía exquisita, lleno de encajes y perlas que casi lo hacían sentir mal vestido con su traje rojo. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su hija. La princesa tenía mechones desiguales en su cabello rubio, con un montón de brillantina y pegamento bajo la corona.

Ponyhead soltó un grito ahogado— ¡B-Fly! Oh dios niña, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Antes de que pudiera responder, su madre interrumpió— Star creyó que su corona se vería mejor con algunas...decoraciones. Ella, por supuesto, los aplicó con pegamento que goteo por su cabello y nosotros obviamente tuvimos que deshacernos de su desastre.

— ¡Es por eso que hemos llegado tarde, amigos! —El rey River soltó una carcajada mientras se dirigía con el resto de los reyes.

— Ya no puedes decir que los Lucitors son los últimos en llegar, River.

Tom examinó a la princesa cuando Ponyhead la encaminó junto a ellos. A primera vista, era solo una niña que tenía una corona tachonada con pedrería barata y brillantina, el cabello mal cortado y una sonrisa que podría iluminar hasta el rincón más profundo del inframundo.

(Solo que ella tiene ese nosequé que atrae hasta al más débil).

— ¡B-Fly, estos son los bichos raros de los cuales te hablé. Ese dé por ahí es Larry, es raro así que no hables con él a menos que sea de suma importancia —Ponyhead apuntó con el cuerno al príncipe.

— ¡Hola Larry!—Star lo saludó energéticamente, pese a la crítica pesimista de su amiga.

— Esa es Jaggs, es cool en ocasiones. —La princesa Jaggs sonrió, halagada. —Y el chico emo-prince es Tom. Es mitad demonio, por lo cual si algo huele a malvaviscos, es probable que sea él.

Tom gruñó, explotando y con las llamas contorneando su cuerpo. — **¡YO NO HUELO COMO MALVAVISCOS QUEMADOS!**

Antes de que su ira se disipara, Star lo señaló con los ojos abiertos, con interés. Soltó una risa y dijo: — Me gustan tus cuernos, son lindos.

Inmediatamente, Tom se tranquilizó y sus manos se acercaron a su cabeza con timidez. Un rubor inesperado se extendió por sus poros y murmuró— Uh. . . gracias. —La gente de Mewni decía que sus cuernos lo hacían parecer una especie de monstruo.

Tom sonrió y sintió su corazón latir energéticamente.

 **o3.**

Cuando comienza el baile de las campanas, Tom corre ante su madre para que le ayude a atar su pajarita. Después, vuelve a su asiento y espera la impaciente campana de la reina Moon.

— ¿Podrían los bailarines ponerse de pie para la reverencia de iniciación, por favor? —La suave voz de Manfred lleno la sala. Príncipes y princesas se levantaron, haciendo reverencias el uno al otro.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, la reina Moon tocó la irritante campanita de oro.

— ¡Qué comience el baile!

Ambos jóvenes príncipes se miran. Azul y rojo. Agua y fuego. Luz y oscuridad. Princesa y príncipe. Mewmana y demonio. Star y Tom.

Tom reacciono primero e hizo lo que debía hacer. Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia Star, quién le sonrió con anticipación. Extendió su mano y preguntó con voz elegante— ¿Me concede esta pieza, princesa Star?

Star aceptó su mano, se levantó y tiró de él. Tom no espero eso, más no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Podría ser...hay una oportunidad. Pero no la necesitan. Ahora, solo hay dos corazones jóvenes divirtiéndose en una pista de baile.

 **Ambientado cinco años antes del episodio 3x06. Pony Head dijo que Star y Tom se conocieron en un baile de la campana, por lo cual creí conveniente escribir esta cosa para ellos, siendo que hace poco fue su week (** ๑❛ ‿ **ꆚ** ๑ **)**


End file.
